


沉眠之恐惧

by penguingoose



Series: 沉眠之恐惧 [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, 初代格林如何成为剧团团长的妄想, 捏造设定
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguingoose/pseuds/penguingoose
Summary: 是给命美丽条漫写的配文，有魔改
Relationships: Nightmare King Grimm/Troupe Master Grimm
Series: 沉眠之恐惧 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730794
Kudos: 8





	沉眠之恐惧

**Author's Note:**

> 是给命美丽条漫写的配文，有魔改

序幕

格林手上仍握着那把骨制餐刀。  
他倒在血泊中，这血从他自己身体里流出来，渗进木质地板的纹路。黑色的双目失去转动的力气，只能直直盯着天花板上的吊灯，灰蒙蒙的浅黄色亮光在他眼里晕开，多么舒适啊。  
这就是死亡吗？多么轻巧。多么简单。这就是我的最后一幕了，让一切都结束吧。格林流露出临终前的喃喃自语。这算是一出喜剧的收尾吗？现在的我是多么的快乐。牢狱生活从此结束，我要飞到天空去……

01 骚动

格林有预感，他的生活会在一周内发生剧变。他身形瘦条，表情阴郁，擅长在生活中用第六感捕捉一些不为他者所知的秘密。这预感来源于一个不同寻常的傍晚，此时他正恹恹地走在街上，半张脸藏在衣领后。下午剧团有一场公演，团长不在场，他很幸运，分配到三句台词，拿到三枚铜币作为报酬。一瓶墨水卖两块，他买了一瓶，塞进灰扑扑的小包。  
黄昏的街道了无生气。格林看向河岸边徘徊的虫群，他们在高耸的芦苇下挤成一团，吮吸着漂到河床上的水藻，而水藻是不祥的预兆。旁边有只体态怪异的瓢虫，鲜红的外壳异常惹眼。他身上挂满黑绿色的水生植物，湿漉漉的，抱着一只盒子。  
“你在这里做什么？”格林忍不住上前问。  
“卖药，先生。”那虫子缓慢地转过脸来。“您最近睡得好吗？我这里卖安眠药，先生。我从遥远的地方来。”  
“安眠药？”  
“是的，是的，先生。”虫子显得有些木讷。“您做噩梦吗？您做噩梦的话，可以买一点。嗯，可以买一点……”  
这只虫子便是格林预感的开端。他仿佛带着恶意而来，故意要扰乱他人的生活。噩梦。格林想，这东西他非常熟悉，不只是梦境，更是缠绕在他生命里难以抹除的过去。他的家被鲜红色吞没，那些火焰裹住窗户，卷倒房梁。火焰烧灼着他，寄宿在他的声音里，毁掉他作为戏剧演员的生涯。他在火焰里哑着嗓子哭泣请求，火焰依旧带走了他的父亲，母亲，两位姐姐。每个入睡的夜晚，他都饱受过去噩梦的折磨，无休无止。  
“您做噩梦的话，可以买一点。”虫子又重复道。  
格林捏着钱包：“可我只有一个铜板。可以吗？”

晚餐是蒲公英的种子。格林吃掉一半，将盘子撤到桌角。他的房间只有一张桌子，充作餐桌和写字台两种功能。他把那只小药瓶从包里拿出来，浅绿色，玻璃做的，里头躺着几枚红色的药丸，格林把它们颠来倒去的看了几遍，今晚睡前要服用吗？他想着，从本册中抽出羽毛笔，生涩地在新墨水中划了划。他试图创作一部三幕剧，刚起了头，稿纸上只有一只寡言的虫子，他正计划着离开纠缠他的栖息地，寻找新生活。演员并不擅长写作，他磕磕巴巴写了一场，故事在争吵中停下。虫子说：我独立的活着，靠自己挣一口吃食，我没什么值得羞愧的。另一只蜻蜓落在花瓣上，欣赏自己美丽的翅膀，反问他：那你为什么要逃离这里？快乐的人，哪儿都不会去！  
这两个家伙的争吵超出了格林的控制，他想他该在这里划一笔句号。一种无精打采的倦感袭来。那些火焰再次攀上他的脑海，像过于好客的主人般强行将他拖入梦境。  
他的身体像薪柴般燃烧起来，火舌舔过身体的痛感真实地惊人。书柜倒塌，书页像夕阳下的蝙蝠群，拖着火焰的尾巴飞舞。一如既往的噩梦。格林听见姐姐们锤门惨叫，看见父亲和母亲的尸体从二楼坠落，而他攀着一楼书房破碎的窗子，双手和膝盖被玻璃碴扎得血肉模糊。他摔落在浓烟滚滚的花园里，浑身颤抖，血液滑到两頬，衣摆上仍有一团火焰在燃烧。格林坐在地上，眼泪滴在有些焦黑的下眼睑，喉咙里涌出血来。他没有什么求生的执念，但世界让他一个人活了下来，他便轻飘飘地浮在世上，只在这些关于回忆的梦里跌回到沉重的土地。  
他请求道：让这个噩梦停下吧。  
在衣摆上燃烧的火焰忽然腾起来，柔柔地缠绕在他指间。那火焰里传来一个声音：但你的梦中永远充溢着旺盛的火焰。这是多么动人的意志啊。为什么要停下？  
格林忍住烧伤的痛苦，肺叶变成焦干的纤维。他摁住胸甲，断断续续地反驳：我不想再受这些过去的折磨了，让火焰熄灭，让一切结束吧。  
火焰蹿到他的角上。可是，可是，你乐在其中呀。我知道的。你爱这噩梦，你爱它。  
你是谁，你叫什么？格林问。  
火焰哈哈大笑。你又是谁？是你把我召来梦中，用那些明亮的火光。我只是顺着亮光而来。  
格林：我没有。  
火焰：你知道这是梦，为什么不醒来？  
格林：我做不到。  
火焰：你只想轻松舒适的活着，是不是？  
格林：大家都想。  
火焰：但你很特别，格林。我知道你的本质。你太迷人了，注定和他们成为不一样的存在。  
格林害怕地缩起肩膀，火焰的话语让他心悸。他咳嗽起来，有火苗从他嘴里升起。  
火焰：你害怕承认，这对你来说过于残忍。但你迟早会回到这里，回到我身边来。  
格林：你是谁？你从哪儿来的？  
火焰的腔调变得愉快起来：我会等着你的，朋友。到那时，你要将你最宝贵的东西献给我。  
格林从梦中惊醒，手中还捏着那只羽毛笔。  
他惊魂未定地仰起身子，墨水滴到了纸上。窗外依旧笼罩着深沉的夜幕，格林惶惶然拈灭了台灯，缩在圈手椅里，对着月亮长吁了一口气。  
该如何形容这场剧变呢。过去的生活并未戛然而止，一切也一如往常，甚至没有什么新鲜的东西。格林高烧不退，只能顶着冰袋出现在剧团。他在舞台上晕晕乎乎地转着圈时，脑子里只有一个念头——他还会在梦里见到那团有意识的火焰吗？  
“你今天不在状态，总是抢拍。团长在观众席上，他今天心情很差，你得躲着他点。”幕间休息时，女主角凑到格林身边，好心提醒。剧团团长是只脾气旺盛的蜈蚣，刻薄且凶狠，砸烂过化妆室的镜子五次。谢幕后，格林不出意外在清洗脸上妆容时碰见了他。蜈蚣十条腿踏在地上，十条腿浮在空中，十条腿踩在水池边缘，拿一双黑豆似的眼睛上下打量格林。“你的嗓子已经完了，你得感激我让你留在剧团里当伴舞。”  
格林默不作声的拧干毛巾，擦拭手上的水珠。他想着：他还会在梦里见到那团火焰吗？团长敲他的后脑勺，带有羞辱的意思。“别对我摆着臭脸，朋友。我拿捏着你呢。”  
“抱歉。”格林的声音低到融化在空气里。  
世界上有一千种美丽的东西，格林在其中选择了戏剧。他给自己织了茧，将小小的光泡般的自我与艺术联结在一起，从那里汲取一些东西。光泡里没有什么有价值的玩意儿，只有一只寡言的雄虫，他正计划着离开纠缠他们的栖息地，寻找新生活。他用一些琐碎的小事填满了理想和单调生活之间的缝隙。在储存剧本的地方听不到团长的声音，格林倚着书架，翻阅一些厚实的作品，读到那些熟悉的，能给他心灵带来颤动的台词时，会用嘶哑的嗓音声情并茂的演绎。

[然而你忘了那件最珍贵的礼物。我把我年轻的活灵魂送给你了。没了那灵魂之后，我就变成空空洞洞，没有灵魂的存在了。亲爱的，我就是死在那上头的。]*

在狭小逼仄的房间里，他忘情的声音听上去像是某种怪物的悲鸣。格林再清楚不过，黄金时代已经逝去。  
阳光从圆形的窗格里漏进来，落在皮质的封面上，那些暗淡的红色又使他想起火焰的事来。预感告诉格林那不仅仅是一个幻象。他在恐惧的同时带着好奇心，在痛苦的同时又透露出一些不可名状的希望，那希望……  
格林没有细想下去。他害怕那小小的光泡被其他的东西吞噬。如果那样，他就什么也不剩了。

02 深红

深红色笼罩着天空与土地。格林躺在地上，浑身烧伤。面前那团火焰正兴奋地高声嚷嚷：看，你的梦境！那座山已经烧得一点儿不剩了，你果然是个天才。他没有力气应付火焰旺盛的精力，只是安安静静地躺着。格林本打算严厉质问：告诉我你是谁！告诉我你从哪来！然而事与愿违，他的血和声音都被烤成蒸汽飞走了。火焰在他面前快活地闪烁着，对他说：你精疲力尽了。这里不是说话的好地方，你先休息一会儿吧。  
此前，格林不知道在梦里居然也能睡着。意识朦朦胧胧即将消失以前，格林忽然想起下周二他要去场务帮工，爱情喜剧需要一个带着雕花楼梯的石膏阳台。仿佛只是在迷离的思绪里眨了个眼，四周的场景就变化了：坠着金色流苏的丝绒幕布，平整油亮的木制舞台，铺着柔软坐垫的观众席。这里是他工作的剧团，一切都与平常一样，只是所有东西都蒙上了一层影影绰绰的红色阴影。格林像贵客似的坐在舞台中央，周围燃起的烈焰把他困住了。火焰从天地孕育的茧里破壳而出，长成一道纤细的身影。格林坐在一张红金的椅子上，被沼沫花花篮环绕着。他看着那道影子向自己靠近，渐渐露出脸来。  
那猩红的火焰，此刻正化作他的样子，降落在面前。  
你——  
格林惊叫了一声，心被恐惧攥住了。他与火焰之间仿佛横着一面镜子，格林透过这面镜子看到了浑身是血，燃烧着的自己——火焰嘴角露出狡黠的笑来，把格林的恐惧当一首赞美诗来欣赏。  
我的朋友，希望你喜欢我现在的姿态。梦魇朝他鞠了一躬。我在你的思维里坐了特等席。你今天的演出实在是美不胜收。但是你自己创作的剧本着实恼人。你是戏剧演员，不是作家，应该用肢体和对白来写你的自传。  
格林捏住衣摆，手指尖都捏得发青。他鼓足勇气，问道：你是我的幻象吗？  
梦魇不置可否，反问他：为什么这么想？  
格林沉默下来。  
梦魇伸出两根手指，在格林面前晃了晃：  
选择权在你，朋友。第一种可能性，我是你睡梦中的幻影，火焰的化身。你贪恋噩梦给你带来的痛苦，因为你那震颤的心尖、鲜活的生命、远大的理想都通通留在了过去。你靠着噩梦带来的痛苦勉勉强强活着，把自己散落的碎片拼成一个完整的你——即我。那么，这种情况下，你可以称呼我为你的梦魇。  
火焰笑了笑，接着说：  
当然还有第二种可能性。我与你并无瓜葛，只是个贪食火焰的高等存在。这样，你依然可以称呼我为梦魇。自己选一个吧？  
四周温度开始缓慢升高，格林感到喉咙里有什么腻腻的东西梗在那儿。他把指头攥得像武器一样紧，嗓音有些颤抖，恶狠狠瞪着梦魇猩红的眼睛：你是……梦魇。不，你是个疯子。我不知道……你，你到底从哪儿来？  
梦魇轻快地站起来，绕到格林椅子后边。他体谅地说道：也许现在做出判断还太难了，我不会逼你。你很有魅力，我会好好珍惜你的。不如我们来谈谈别的吧？你知道苹果吗？  
格林把脸撇到一边去。和自己一模一样的存在爆发出一种诡异的生命力，他不敢去看，像老年人不敢把脸探进幽深的泉眼，涔涔的泉水对于一些人而言也是可怖的。  
梦魇慢条斯理地玩着衣服的领子。他把脸凑到格林眼前，要逼着他更细致的观赏似的。他接着说：那是种巨大的果实，两只虫叠起来还没有一只苹果高。虫子们用牙齿咬破表皮，把口器的管子插到苹果里，没有管子的，就等上边掉下来一些碎掉的果肉，哎呀，掉下来的果肉也是甜的。你喜欢甜的东西吗？  
你到底想要什么？格林转过脸问道。  
梦魇露出高兴的神色：我想要你最宝贵的东西，给不给我取决于你。你要是不想见我，我随时就能消失。他俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，打了个响指，凭空变出两只玻璃杯来。他打第二个响指时，玻璃杯里哗啦啦倒满了浅色的果汁。  
可我没有什么宝贵的东西。要说最宝贵的东西，我作为戏剧演员的生涯，已经被你的火焰完完全全地夺走了！格林声音里带上了些怒意。  
是吗？一根稗草，一块焦炭。你觉得自己是那种烧完就什么都不剩的东西吗？梦魇嗤笑一声，拍起手来，指着格林的左胸口。朋友，你的心还在燃烧着呢。你看不到吗？火多么旺呀。

在这一周内，格林每日惴惴不安。  
他许愿让梦魇消失，那个怪物就真的离他而去了，只留下一些稀松平淡的梦境。有一天，他梦到自己去了城外，坐在蚂蚁们运送货物的车上，一直走到山谷的深处。还有一天，他梦到沼泽女巫，她想用半块贝壳来换他的袍子，被他用石块赶跑了。  
一根稗草，一块焦炭。格林思考起梦魇的话来，他正拿着一把小型的凿子，给螺旋式阶梯的扶手雕刻细致的花纹。场务组的组长坐在地上，一边用砂纸把一块栏杆打磨光滑，一边唱着歌，他们视线交汇的时候，他冲着格林友好地笑了笑。“你真是天生干这个的。”他夸奖格林的手艺。  
一根稗草，一块焦炭。格林坐在桌前，玩着那只小药瓶。他的剧本摊开在桌上，墨水瓶里插着羽毛笔。格林有些自暴自弃的想到，也许自己真的只是些一文不值的东西而已。

他再次走入梦境时，梦魇正等着他。格林不知道什么是苹果，对于甜的东西没什么特别的喜好，但他和梦魇面对面，几乎毫不犹豫地把他的苹果汁一饮而尽了。一股清凉的甜意在五脏六腑间弥漫开来。他不知道这勇气或是鲁莽从何而来，可能只是年轻人固有的顽疾。  
梦魇得意地捋了捋袍子。他捧住格林的脸，说：欢迎回来。随后便舔了舔格林的口器。他俩的口腔内都是甜丝丝的。格林被这股甜味搅得心神不宁。他望向那片深红，下意识地伸出了手，晕晕乎乎的，心中有一百只幼虫在挤来挤去。  
梦魇如愿以偿，呵呵笑了起来。他造了柔软的大床，把格林轻轻放在上边，像美食家一样温柔地抚弄格林的背部。他的脊背是艺术家柔软的脊背，覆盖着一层薄薄的绒毛。两支纤细的翅骨连在纤长的手臂上，衔接处可以摸到微微凸起的软骨。梦魇顺着那凸起沿着纹路摸下去，绒毛逐渐稀少起来。格林的翅膀非常光滑，翼膜是半透明的灰色，在火光下，可以看到下边的皮肤在微微颤栗着。梦魇轻轻捏住翼膜，像捧着易碎的绸缎般摩挲起来。那翼膜在他手掌心里颤抖着，血流像小溪水一样缓缓涌动，不一会儿便紧张地绷直了。  
你在害怕吗？梦魇问，吻了吻格林的脸颊。格林把自己整个埋在枕头堆里，闷不做声。他眼前仿佛也蒙上了一层红色的阴影。他拥住一团陌生的火焰，细长而结实的脚挂在梦魇的腰上。和自己一模一样的脸逐渐变得陌生起来，那是他吗？  
高潮时，梦魇叫了他亲爱的。格林开始确信，自己会因此而死。  
醒来后，他感到有些口渴。水杯被忘在客厅，格林机械地从床上爬起，赤着脚走了出去。台灯在工作台上黯淡地亮着，一些文具乱糟糟地散在桌面上。他站在那儿看了一会儿，还是拉开椅子坐下了。他把之前写的两页剧本扔进垃圾桶时，忽然产生了一种倾诉的欲望。他从屉子最里侧拿出盛放信件的生铁盒翻了翻。里边稀稀拉拉躺着几枚邀请函和贺年卡，上面压着一块闪闪发光的银币，那是他妈妈留给他的。格林把它们全都倒在桌上，一枚一枚的看过去，终于发现他没有什么可以通信的朋友，以后也不会再有了。  
他捂着眼睛，羞愧的泪水倏然从指缝间滴到桌面上。他一直哭到天边开始微微发亮，朝霞变成一片深红的浓云，才把眼泪擦干净。

03 狂欢

像那个该被日夜诅咒的傍晚，格林再次来到河岸边。夕阳在地平线上燃烧成一片赤红的烈火，一些骑兵成群结队从格林眼前掠过。他们投掷骨刺，把一个裹着黑袍的身影钉在粉白的墙上。那身影嘶吼起来，奋力扭动肩膀。黄绿色的汁液溅得到处都是，一切挣扎都是徒劳。  
河水冲刷着平坦的河岸，格林手揣在口袋里，怔怔地看着这一切的发生。“先生，我们要处决罪犯。您不想看的话，请自己离开。”队列中一个藏在盔甲里的骑手说道。挂在墙上的身影逐渐没了挣扎的动静，在风里呜呜哀哀的鸣叫着，从他袍子里流出许多脏东西，哀鸣也逐渐微弱下去。骑兵拔出那把钉在墙上的骨刺，罪犯跌到地上，嘭的轻轻一声。随后，他的头颅被利利落落地斩下了。  
晚上，格林枕在梦魇手臂上时提起这事：我觉得那个被杀的人是我。  
梦魇语调温柔，手指梳理着格林背部的绒毛：为什么？  
因为那个捕食者是你。我像个傻瓜似的，一下就掉进了你的圈套。  
他想这么回答，但只是含含糊糊回了一句“不知道”后把整张脸都埋进梦魇的胸口。他的胸口是冰冰凉的腹甲，梦魇的却是滚烫的。他的心事梦魇一眼便能看穿，但这个占据了他梦境的家伙却装作什么也不知道，只是一如既往地微笑着：那样会很有趣，不是吗？  
对于格林而言，在剧团的工作超出了谋生的意义，那更像是一种本能的求生手段。水手跃进大海时会系上牢牢的安全绳，格林只有一根不像样的稻草，却也跟着跳进深邃的梦里，胡蹬乱踏，装出游刃有余的样子。他白天在剧团为主演们伴舞，晚上便沉入梦魇的怀抱。在这个永无止尽的噩梦里，他是唯一的主人公，而梦魇是最忠实的观众。  
你的独幕剧演出非常迷人。梦魇坐在观众席上鼓掌，似笑非笑的目光落在舞台上大口喘着气的格林身上。我喜欢你的那段独白。要么拥有一切，要么一无所有，这样才算得上做出选择。你果然是与众不同的存在。  
他把格林压在舞台的地板上。梦魇喜欢抚摸他的背，用指尖挠痒痒似的弄他翅膀和身体的交界处，在做完爱后邀请他跳舞。格林疲惫地倒在绒毯上，但还是鬼使神差地搭上了伸来的手。他们在幻化成舞台的梦境里跳起双人舞。梦魇托着他的腰，在旋转时悄悄吻他的脖颈。格林对于这点毛毛细雨似的骚扰没有什么意见，他的肢体虽被坚硬的外骨骼包裹，舒展开的舞姿却高贵而优美。梦魇把他托起，他便顺从的模仿着雌虫的舞步，像托着蓬松的裙摆般转起圈。恍惚间，他又看见那栋燃烧的小楼。爸爸，妈妈，两个姐姐站在阳台上，五官像蜡烛一样融化，血肉掉在地上，变成一滩红色的焦疤。他自己脚下也窜起火来，四双手死死抓住他的四条腿。责问道：为什么忘了我们？为什么要用脏东西填住这块伤疤？你忘了那些真实的痛苦，还算活在这世上吗？  
我没有！他想大喊，梦魇却率先扼住了他的喉咙。  
朋友，我希望你在和我跳舞时专心一些。梦魇把他拉近，眯着眼睛，语气平淡：如果你不想待在我身边，随时可以从梦中醒来。  
……不。格林搂住他的脖子，喃喃地拒绝道。

醒来的日子会更好吗？会更坏吗？

噩梦喂养着他心里扑朔的火苗，即使走在街上，格林也时常会感到意识会抽离出来，像个旁观者般浮在空中，冷漠地注视着肉体沉重的步伐。他开始习惯性地将那瓶安眠药带在身上。浅绿色的玻璃瓶挤在上衣口袋离心脏最近的位置，格林执着地想，这会给他带来一些救赎。十二点，他出现在剧团门口，团长正在那儿张贴海报。这条大蜈蚣从梯子上爬下来，让格林收拾好地上的工具和他一起进去。走到道具室门口，他粗鲁的开口：“你不要做伴舞演员了，以后就待在场务吧。”  
“啊？”格林诧异地呆在原地。  
“你做的楼梯比你的舞蹈高明了不少。”蜈蚣吸了吸鼻子，得意地哼哼两声，“何况，我们本来也不缺跳舞的。”  
格林懵懵懂懂走出剧院大门，他不确定自己是否还在思考着。永别了，舞台！他去场务那里报了到，热情的虫子们把它围在中间，教他调制颜料。街上，鹿角虫背着两个座位，逃亡似的跑来跑去，苍蝇的家安在离地面六英尺高的地方，大门朝空中开。他站在那儿，头顶着碧蓝天幕，万里晴空，心里却尽想着一些沉重的事。他提着布包，以为自己手里攥着的是那根稻草，其实包里装着他的死亡判决，而他溺亡的尸体躺在火焰上。要么全部拥有，要么失去一切。梦魇嘲笑般的声音在他耳朵里响起来，他掉进了这个诅咒，连舞台也要失去，就真的除了噩梦外一无所有了。  
飞回家吧。久违地，他想张开翅膀。格林伸出手，双翼像斗篷似的舒展到最大。阳光透过翼膜，细腻的肌肉纹理像打碎一地的古董花瓶，地上铺满血红的影子。刹那间，格林以为那些鲜红是昨晚梦魇射在他身上的东西，之后又迅速反应过来，这种滚烫的触感仅仅只是太阳光落在了背上而已。沐浴着阳光，他想，如果不能幸福的生活，他想要真实的活着。如果真实也是一种奢求，那他渴望自由的死。梦魇说他可以选，那么，他选择解脱。  
格林刚回到家就冲到书桌前，从铁盒里拿出妈妈留给他的银币，一路狂奔到三条街外的厨具店。“我要买最锋利的刀。要能切开坚硬的外壳。”他把钱拍在台面上，气喘吁吁。老板看了格林运动过度导致涨红的脸，狐疑地把银币拿起，塞到后槽牙咬实，又对着灯光比划了两下，才摇摇晃晃地从货架底部抽出一把小餐刀来。  
“您要想剥开甲虫的壳的话，买这个。要想翘蚌壳，得再配一把别的，一枚银币就不够了。”  
“没关系。只要这一把。”  
格林捧起裹着麻布的刀仔细端详。骨制刀刃在灯光下莹莹发亮。他在自己的手上划了一道，血瞬间便涌了出来，吓得店主连忙拿来纱布帮他包扎上：“你可不许在我的店里发疯！”  
“我只是不小心而已。”格林心不在焉的解释。同时，他心里也有一个声音在急切地催促着：死去吧，死去吧。已经没有逗留的必要了。

04 哗变

爱是沉默。而沉默的尽头应是无声的死亡。  
格林脑海里划过这个念头，像飞蝇一样，拖出一道白色的尾迹。他为自己挑选了绝佳的坟墓，那些纠缠了他一生的东西，理应陪伴他走向结尾。  
趁着夜幕降临，格林来到剧团。——这真是一座精致而美丽的建筑。四只高耸的罗马柱撑起雕刻着神像的大理石拱顶。木制大门由松油浸过，泛出柔和的光泽，金属镶边淬得金红发亮。而那舞台又是何等的华丽！格林打开电闸，大吊灯照得整个大厅金碧辉煌，舞台地板上擦过的蜡竟像白银般熠熠闪光。  
这会是一场安静的谢幕。我并不是放弃了，也不承认自己的失败——我只是燃烧殆尽。  
格林同舞台鞠躬道别。他在舞台中央席地而坐，此时，梦魇落在他黑色复眼的视网膜上。  
啊呀。这个狡猾的恶魔故作惊奇地用袍子掩住嘴：这就是你的回答了？  
是的。格林握着手颤抖着对准了自己的腹部，冰凉的刀尖碰在甲壳缝隙间的肉上，他没用力，刺痛感已经隐隐约约从腹部传来……这种疼痛和火焰的灼烧相比，又算的了什么呢。  
真令人遗憾，我以为我们相处的很愉快呢。梦魇撇了撇嘴，双手环抱在胸前。格林试图闭上眼驱赶他，梦魇却在幽微的黑暗中变成一道暗红色的光束，自己先灵敏的逃跑了。  
大门处传来一阵‘喀啦’的声响。格林隐隐约约明白了梦魇逃跑的理由。伴随着剧院沉重的大门再一次被推开的响动，剧院的团长——那只张牙舞爪的大蜈蚣——走了进来。他在半夜前来视察他的财产，远在街道的尽头就看到剧院内灯火通明。而屋内闪耀的灯光下，最偏执阴郁的剧团成员正拿着一柄短刀，用开了刃的一头对准了自己。  
即使是傻瓜也明白眼前场景所代表的意义。蜈蚣大喝一声，尖叫冲破房顶，他愤怒地冲上舞台，去抢夺格林手中攥着的匕首。  
“格林，你疯了！”团长怒吼起来，像头发疯的野兽。他毫不犹豫用尖牙咬住格林的手腕，逼迫他松开手。他的身体长如铁索，死死绞住格林的身体。  
格林慌忙防卫，他的小刀在团长和自己的手臂上留下了更多划痕，红色的血迹爬满二人的上衣。金色的灯光晃在他们身上，仿若戏剧里将军与国王的殊死搏斗。团长用几十条腿一起摁住格林的腰，“你疯了！”，拳头砸在格林脸上。格林被打到了头，脑子嗡嗡直叫，角也擦破了，变得血痕斑斑。他用尽全力，用刀乱划乱刺，吊灯让他睁不开眼。团长直接压在格林腰上，咆哮时涎水顺着嘴角，和眼泪一起溶进格林的领子。他的拳头也被划烂了，碎掉的甲壳溅在地板上。但他仍然没有停下手。  
格林会死。这个可怕的念头在他脑海里扎根，让这位暴脾气的团长不由得也打起寒颤。在这样一个寒冷的夜晚，他身上又多出一份崇高的责任。他需要救他的团员。他要从死亡那里把年轻的生命抢回来。他要救……  
起初只是体内一阵冰冷的凉意。十二月的冰消融后，变成了七月的热辣的艳阳。那柄利刃精准地刺进了团长的胸膛。破口处渐渐发热，他惊奇的看着从自己体内流出的血液，随后又看向格林。格林手上滴着血，头歪在一边，疑惑地瞪大了眼睛。他看上去茫然无措——如果他手中没有握着那把刀，看上去真像个刚刚受到父母无端责骂的孩子。  
血蜿蜒流下……格林看着那些肆意流淌的血液，忽然想到了母亲。

那是一个，温暖的，温暖的午后。厨房的小锅里咕噜咕噜冒着泡泡，洁白的窗帘，青色的风。两个姐姐正在客厅里侍弄盆栽，父亲在沙发上读报。院子里的风信子开得比往年早，所以母亲提前做了花草茶。她带着幸福的笑容端着茶杯到书房来时，格林正在练习剧本。他是巡回演出的主角，他的画像挂在剧院门口的大铜镜上，他的演出要持续两个月……端着花草茶的年迈雌虫不懂得这些，她只觉得太阳很好，风很好，所以不知道儿子为何会因为灵感被打断而生气。他们争执了很久，那杯茶水泼倒在桌上，顺着桌子腿蜿蜒流下。母亲哭着跑了出去，格林泄愤般抄起手边的剧本砸向书柜。  
多年以后他还是时常会问：只是一册薄薄的剧本，怎么会拥有铁饼一般的力量？书柜上的玻璃饰品被砸落在地，震落桌上的蜡烛，火星掉在满是稿纸和书本的地毯上。  
……那是一个温暖的，温暖的午后…………

团长直挺挺跌到在地。  
在他心脏位置有一枚泉眼，血从那儿蔓延开，变成遮在格林眼睛上的红色薄膜。这层薄膜遮断了他的视觉，格林只觉得天旋地转，不由自主地跌坐在地上。团长睁大了眼，大口喘着粗气，发出痛苦的哼鸣。血洞里破碎的肌肉组织在剧烈抽动，格林手忙脚乱帮他包扎，披风染红了，随后是外套。最后他手上滴着血，握着团长的手，无能为力地跪在地上。他没能道歉，那双黑豆似的眼睛逐渐失去光泽，格林只觉自己手中握着的是生命像沙子般溜走。蜈蚣的口器连同边上伸出的长锷也在颤抖着，他那张永远愤怒的脸如今混合着蔑视，怜悯，震惊等诸多情绪。这些晦暗不明的感情如铭文般雕刻在他脸上，格林看着他，又在他眼里看见了自己，而那瞳孔里的倒影也最终渐渐消散了。  
“……你以前是比我们所有人都了不起的那一个。”团长留下这句遗言。  
格林把他的眼睛合上。  
一种奇异的感觉如野蛮生长的杂草，一瞬间充盈了他的心。他吻了吻死者的手背，冷漠而坚定地回答：“我现在也是。”

尸体碾过碎石路的嘎吱声在空旷的街道上幽灵般响动。格林体内爆发出惊人的力量与耐力，他拖着死尸走了很远，来到夜色笼罩的河岸边。星星如聚光灯般钉死在云雾里，照亮又浑又暗的河水。格林将尸体丢进水中，油绿的水藻立刻爬满那浸透了鲜血的衣襟。  
格林弯腰时，放在他上衣口袋的安眠药瓶不慎也掉进河中。浅绿色的玻璃瓶激起的水花溅到格林的脸上，里头的红色药丸随着瓶身一起在水流中打着转。格林盯着那些药丸，忽然想到：梦魇所说的红苹果，也是这样红的吗？  
那些从药丸中汇聚而来的红色在水底显现出倒影——一只体态怪异的瓢虫，有着鲜红色的外壳。啊，是了。他木讷地开口，同那个傍晚一样：“先生，您做噩梦吗？”  
格林并不感到惊奇。他像是突然被灵感浇得浑身湿透的预言家，恍然大悟。他跪在河岸上，问：“你已预见到了这一切吗？”  
瓢虫像死去的傀儡般，肢体扭成违背自然的姿态。水流下可以听到木材咔咔断裂的噪音。随即，那抹红色变换姿态，格林看到了熟悉的身影。  
梦魇露出一如既往的快活的微笑，在水底的幻象中慢悠悠地开口：“您瞧，我们多合拍呀。”他只说了这一句话，就在石子打破水面似的环状波纹里消失了。河水再次回复成黑色的镜面，深邃望不到底。  
格林忽然感到轻松起来，压在他心里的重担好像突然消失了。从最开始，梦魇就确确实实给了他两条路，然而他还是按照既定的轨道，一路跌进地狱的烈火。这一切没有其他人参与，没有帮凶，完完全全是他自己审判了自己的命运，那么，那些抱怨与控诉便也都不复存在了。  
去吧，回到剧团，去完成我们的谢幕。梦魇如雷鸣般的声音在格林脑海里震荡起来。世间的悲喜剧也都好像乘着快船般，顺着波涛远去了。

05 毁灭

格林手上仍握着那把骨制餐刀。  
他倒在血泊中，这血从他自己身体里流出来，渗进木质地板的纹路。黑色的双目失去转动的力气，只能直直盯着天花板上的吊灯，灰蒙蒙的浅黄色亮光在他眼里晕开，多么舒适啊。  
刺破他胸腹的锋利刀刃嵌在格林关节的缝隙中。匕首搅动血肉，这种钝痛不是来自梦中，而是现实生活里真真切切存在的。这种感觉令格林感到奇妙，他躺在舞台中央，这里的木头地板散发出香料的气味，他扮演冒险家，飞快地步子从这一头跑过那一头。他扮演被流放的王子，手指一寸一寸抚摸过那些紧实的木板。他扮演哗众取宠的小丑，额头也曾紧紧与这片地面贴合。而如今他只是他自己，也要在这舞台上流尽所有的血。温热的眼泪在他脸上流淌，他没法止住哭泣。格林并不感到羞愧，只是觉得悲伤难抑。那些折磨了他一生的喜悦与痛苦，多像一场漫长无趣的笑话啊。  
然而究竟是哪一段故事葬送了他？他昏昏沉沉地，心里仍有疑惑。但不论如何，这就是最后了。  
像一如既往的睡眠般，他再次进入那个噩梦。梦魇正在那里耐心等候。他的笑容依旧神秘莫测，火焰在他的影子里旋转，格林便同他一起旋转起来。他在那些琐碎里颠来倒去了这么久，已经疲惫不堪了。  
你想要什么，就来拿吧。我把我的童贞，理想，生命都给了你。——啊，还有爱。我爱你。他绝望地对梦魇说。你爱我吗？  
梦魇没有回答，他高举双臂，噩梦又变回辉煌的舞台。台下观众如潮水涌动，欢呼声盖过王国的庆典。织锦画上绣着火焰，垂下的金线缠绕在格林的身上。蛾子绒如冬夜的阵雪从扇子上飘落，粘在竖琴丝质的琴弦上，琴弦里流淌出清澈的音乐，随后变得激昂欢快。观众的喝彩过后是交响乐团，被驯服的食蚁兽踏着鼓点从台上缓缓踱步而过，蜻蜓排着队列落在他的鼻子上。梦魇拖着他舞蹈，他们的舞步在一片交响乐中融合成两道红色的影子，足尖点过的地方便开始燃烧。火焰越燃越旺，席间爆发出观众满足的笑声，他们往舞台上投去书页，纸张的灰烬也在火焰里盘旋。那火焰也缠绕到舞台中央舞蹈着的二人身上，格林抬头看向漫天的火星，那些死灰中有挤在裙裾间拥抱的恋人，有沉在河底的救世主的心脏，还有掩埋在雪山中偏执的理想家——他伸手将那些未燃尽的稿纸揉烂，又把纸屑踩碎。梦魇滚烫的吻落在嘴唇上，他亲昵地拍着格林的脸，笑道：亲爱的，这一切多么美妙啊！  
他们在烈焰中旋转，舞台像一只烧得滚烫的炉子，在一片炙热之中，梦魇几乎陷入癫狂般的喜悦。他失态地兴奋大叫——我要你的一生！  
格林看着他，又在他眼里看到了自己。猩红的瞳仁里，他的影子逐渐清晰明朗，几乎变成一个真实存在的个体。格林忽然狠狠掐住梦魇的手臂。那同他一模一样纤细的骨骼被他掐得咯吱作响，诡异的幸福感在五脏六腑间如荆棘般生长。他着魔似的嘶声力竭大喊道——  
烧吧！烧吧！

灯光熄灭的舞台上，格林终于流尽了血。

尾声

警卫队在河中打捞出剧团团长的尸体。他身上有数处割伤，胸口有一处致命的贯穿伤。骑士们顺着大街上滴落的血迹来到剧院，凶器在剧团舞台中心被找到。那里同样也溅满了血液，经过检验，这里的血液还来源于另一只虫子。警方在全城内进行搜查也未能再找到另一具尸体。同时，剧团里一名名叫格林的成员也离奇消失了。  
五天后，自称是格林亲属的一位先生来到骑兵营。他风度翩翩，眼睛像火焰般鲜红。在听到自己表亲可能已遇害的消息后，那双鲜红的眼睛中挤出几滴痛苦的眼泪来。他用格林仅存的遗产为他置办了墓碑。然而当墓碑寄到府上时，这间空房已经出让给了另一位年轻的虫子。那名可怜的虫子在清晨收到墓碑时大吃一惊，在阅读了墓碑上书写的不详的文字后，还是将其安置在了花园的一角。  
在繁茂植被的簇拥中，那座墓碑永远留在那里。碑上镌刻着墓志铭：  
“当我活着，我一无所有。在我死后，我拥有一切。若我死而复生，我定将再次走向毁灭。”

End.


End file.
